


Bajo Dos Nombres

by Lire_Casander



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tú nunca podrás sentir la completa certeza de que eres quien quieres ser, porque un hombre no puede vivir bajo dos nombres.</p><p>¿Cuál vas a elegir tú?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo Dos Nombres

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña escena que me hubiera gustado ver al final del capítulo 3x01. Espero que os guste aunque sea muy cortito.

El camino hasta Central City parece más largo ahora que la has perdido.

Por muchas vueltas que le das, no encuentras explicación para lo que ha pasado. Querías que ella comprendiera que necesitas tiempo, y de alguna manera lo único que has conseguido es que diera media vuelta y se marchara. No lo comprendes y aun así lo entiendes perfectamente.

Nunca creíste que Felicity tuviera más miedo que tú, y sin embargo resulta que estáis empatados a terror. Ella teme que nunca vayas a permitirte ser tú mismo y amarla. Tú estás aterrorizado de que al ser tú mismo ella salga corriendo en dirección contraria.

Es difícil ser Arrow y Oliver Queen, pero es incluso más complicado combinarlos para que Felicity sea feliz y esté a salvo.

Todo lo que le dijiste a Diggle, todo el miedo que atenazaba tu garganta, todo era cierto. Ahora John tiene otra vida que depende de él, puede ser feliz, puede ser él mismo. En cambio tú nunca podrás sentir la completa certeza de que eres quien quieres ser, porque un hombre no puede vivir bajo dos nombres.

¿Cuál vas a elegir tú?

¿Qué fue lo que dijo Felicity?

Recuerdas que no fue lo que dijo, sino lo que no dijo. En todo este tiempo, en toda tu vida, nadie ha visto al verdadero Oliver. Laurel y todas las chicas de aquella época conocían a Ollie, fiestero y mujeriego. Shado descubrió a Oliver el superviviente y lo entrenó. Helena, McKenna, Isabel - sólo fueron meros reemplazos, momentos en un tiempo de desesperanza. Sara trajo la oscuridad, pero con ella vino la verdad también.

La verdad de que mereces que la luz que brilla en tu interior encuentre su reflejo en el exterior. Esa luz que refulge cada vez que miras a Felicity.

Dig lo sabía. Es posible que Roy también. Sara seguro que era consciente. Y Felicity – sacudes la cabeza y aprietas con fuerza los mandos de la moto.

La quieres. Da igual quién creas ser – quién eres en cada momento – porque ella ve exactamente quién eres bajo el cuero verde y los trajes grises. Felicity ve a Oliver, al verdadero, y no se ha ido.

Todavía.

El corazón te va a mil cuando te das cuenta de que si no reaccionas rápido la vas a perder. Puede que ya la hayas perdido, pero nunca dejaste ir nada sin luchar.

Felicity merece que pelees contigo mismo. Ella merece que gane tu mejor parte, que dejes tener miedo, que aprendas a combinar Arrow y Oliver.

Que recuerdes que eres un superviviente, y que ella es tu línea de flotación, tu salvavidas.

Tienes que volver lo antes posible, echar su puerta abajo y convencerla de que quiere dejar de tener miedo porque la amas.

Barry Allen no es tu prioridad, no sabes qué quiere pero lo tienes claro.

Quieres volver a casa, a ella, lo antes posible.

El camino hasta Central City parece más largo, pero la vuelta a Starling City se te pasará en un suspiro.


End file.
